Plaidoyer d'un condamné
by Phebe83a
Summary: Les derniers instants de Rhadamanthe


Fait suite à Mémoire d'un traître

Les chevaliers et tous les personnages ici présents sont à Kurumada, mais il partage un peu.

* * *

Plaidoyer d'un condamné.

J'avais été vaincu comment était ce possible vaincu par le gémeau et sans armure. Par Hadès c'était bien la première fois que je rencontrais un adversaire pareil. Quelqu'un capable de me vaincre moi le plus puissant des trois juges.

C'était fini, nous allions bientôt nous éteindre ensemble. Mon regard s'égara sur lui, comment pouvait il être si calme, si serein. C'est alors que j'ai entendu ses mots.

**Je suis un traître, mais j'ai toujours été fidèle à moi-même et à mes idées.**

**Et vous** ?

Pourquoi ces quelques paroles raisonnent à se point en moi. Pourquoi font elles naître autant de sentiments. De la colère, de l'envie, de la jalousie.

Kanon à cet instant je le hais, c'est pas une insulte c'est pire ses mots sonnent comme une accusation. Et je suis impuissant.

Il a raison et je suis jaloux de lui, de sa liberté, de sa force. Je me sens ramené longtemps en arrière.

A une époque ou j'étais vraiment humain, c'est vague tellement c'est loin. Et pourtant je revois Minos, mon frère qui obtenait déjà tous ce qu'il désirait. Et mon premier béguin qui a fichu le camp avec mon cadet.

Eux aussi je les ai détestés, je les ai jalousés mais j'ai rien dit. Par ce qu'ils étaient meilleurs que moi, par ce qu'ils n'avaient pas ce genre de pensée.

Même dans mon bon droit je suis resté dans l'ombre de Minos. Jaloux et trop lâche pour lui prendre ce que je désirais. J'ai jamais osé par ce qu'il était le meilleur de nous deux. J'ai toujours eu ce sentiment ambigu d'amour et de haine pour lui.

Pourtant après plusieurs millénaires, maintenant que ma colère s'est tu je sais que je l'aime mon aîné. Et puis il y a Eaque notre demi frère celui qui sert souvent de lien entre nous. Avec lui les choses sont plus simples. Notre relation n'a pas le même passif.

Je me sens mal pourquoi suis-je à ce point sensible. Ce n'est qu'un adversaire. Même si j'ai perdu.

Non il est plus que cela, il n'est même pas mon égale, il m'a de loin dépassé. Pas uniquement dans notre combat mais dans sa vie.

J'aperçois mieux sa valeur, son courage et sa détermination. Chacun de ses actes il les revendique, victoire ou défaite il ne regrette rien. Il a agit selon sa volonté et pour ses convictions.

D'une certaine façon je l'admire, je me sens bien piètre à coté de lui. Mourir à ses cotés est certainement le plus grand honneur qui me fut donné.

J'ai envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps je suis pathétique.

Son regard comme j'aime son regard, Il n'y a aucune hostilité, plu de combativité. Juste ce calme doux.

J'aurai aimé avoir plus de temps, plus de temps avec lui pour le connaître. Apprendre à être moins lâche, moins pitoyable.

Il est tous ce que je ne suis pas tous ce que j'aurai aimé être.

Mais c'est fini, je sais que ce sont nos derniers instants, qu'à ma prochaine vie j'aurai oublié mais je ne veux pas oublier ! Pas oublier ce qu'il est ! Pas me perdre à nouveau dans une énième vie. Mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Un sanglot se bloque dans ma gorge.

Je ne veux pas oublier l'avoir combattu, je veux pouvoir me souvenir de ce parfum de liberté qu'il a apporté avec lui.

Je sens quelque chose qui me sort de mes pensées. C'est agréable, chaud. Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose de semblable. C'est bon je n'ai pas d'autre mot pour décrire la sensation.

C'est son cosmos.

C'est comme une couverture moelleuse et chaude, plus encore. Je ferme les yeux, je veux pouvoir y goûter, savourer ce contact étrange et délicieux. En profiter car je sais que bientôt il n'y aura que le froid vide du _Cocyte._

Je connais assez sa glaciale solitude en attendant qu'Hadès à défaut de pardonner mon échec me rappelle une fois de plus.

Je me pelotonne frileusement dans son énergie, elle est si forte, si douce, si pure. Je voudrai que cet instant dure pour l'éternité.

Dans sa chaleur j'aimerai pouvoir rêver d'un monde où je pourrai être à ses cotés, à ses cotés pour changer. Pour apprendre à vivre.

Mais c'est trop tard.

Bravo Kanon, bravo pour m'avoir rappelé ce que je suis.

Et pardon, par ce que je vais oublier. T'oublier mon trop valeureux adversaire.


End file.
